


13 Years Of Luck

by Midoki



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoki/pseuds/Midoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris have decided to start a family and adopt. Their daughter is an energetic ray of sunshine. <br/>What to do, however, when your daughter refuses to act like a girl? Hawke is oblivious and Fenris worries.</p><p>- Family!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Years Of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I became interested in the issue when I heard about a similar case. In case I offend anyone, I would like to apologise in advance - please feel free to inform me!

Kremisia Aclassi is a lively little girl with tan skin, chin-long tousled hair and missing front teeth. She's also from Tevinter.

Her parents gave her away when she was just one year old due to poverty.

Now, five years later, she finally got adopted.

She has always been at a shelter so far, meaning it's the first time she gets to know what it feels like to live in an actual house with a room just for yourself.

Her new parents seem very nice and have already visited her many times. She likes them a lot. Hawke is very funny and does a bunch of stupid stuff with her which makes both of them laugh. 

Fenris is from Tevinter, like her, and not that fun. But he is really strong and always secretly gives her candy when Hawke is not looking.

Now, they have finally picked Kremisia up to take her along for good.  
"Careful," Hawke scolds her lightly, when the little girl so much as jumps out of the car, totally neglecting the fact that Fenris hasn't even parked yet. He is usually the one to drive after he has finally gained his license.

With wide eyes, Kremisia examines what is supposed to be her new home from now on. The house is not too big, but it's definitely enough for this family and even has a garden of decent size.  
Kremisia looks as if she can't really understand what is going on, as she keeps looking back and forth between Fenris, Hawke and the house.

Garrett offers her a friendly smile. "Why don't we go inside and explore for a bit? You still haven't seen your new room!"

Actually, Kremisia has, just not in its final form. She got to choose the colour of the walls (a lovely light shade of blue) and even some of the furniture.

She directly skips up the stairs, knowing the way by heart. Hawke helps Fenris with the bags that are still in the car. Fenris looks nervous and slightly tense. "You think we'll manage?," he asks. Hawke shrugs it off with a giant grin. "We always do!"

 

 

After a lot of whining from both Hawke and Krem, Fenris has finally agreed on getting a dog.   
What he didn't expect was that they would bring back a Mabari.  
Still a pup, to be fair, but it will only be a matter of time until he will be as big as a horse.

"We have already thought of some names," Krem cheerfully explains, "Ser Bacon or Biscuit or Lord Ham!"

Fenris can't help but chuckle. "Are you hungry, perhaps?," he asks and gently shoves Krem to the dinner table. Hawke, the Mabari in his arms, follows them.

Biscuit turns out to be a very sweet dog. A bit clumsy, yet sweet.

He also grows at an enormous speed.

"Why does he grow so much?" Krem asks while she pats the Mabari head resting on her thigs. 

Hawke looks up from the newspaper and smiles at her fondly. "So he can play with you even more. Plus, he can protect you from dragons," he explains. 

Fenris rolls his eyes. "Such nonsense."

Hawke throws a playful wink at him, then suddenly jumps up and roars: "A dragon, Krem! We must run, quick!"

Krem screaches in delight when Hawke throws her over his shoulder, Biscuit barking cheerfully. "Papa must come with us, too!" Krem insists.

Fenris sighs, stands up and deadpans "Oh no, a dragon. Where can we go now?"

"Where can we go, daddy?" his daughter repeats with sparkling eyes.

"I know just the place!" Hawke answers with a mischievous smirk.

After running through the whole house like being chased by the devil, they retreat to Krem's room. Fenris is sent out to gather some food while Hawke and Krem go hunt some pillows and blankets.

The fortress turns out fabulously.

They celebrate their victory over biscuits, apples and orange juice. "We're quite exceptional adventurers," Fenris remarks with a tiny smile. Krem crawls on his lap and - tugs at his ear.

"Cheeky brat," Fenris huffs and tickles her in return. 

Hawke watches the two of them bicker, his hand resting on Biscuit's back. He's lucky to have such a cool family.

 

 

Aveline and Donnic's wedding is just around the corner. Of course, Krem will be tagging along as well, and that is where the problem's at.

"Dad, I don't want to wear this!"

Garrett Hawke is at the end of his wits. Krem refuses to wear the cute little dress Aveline has chosen for her and nobody can change her mind, not even Fenris.

"It's what you do," Hawke tries to explain for the umpteenth time. "You celebrate, and therefore you have to wear something nice. Aunt Aveline would really like you to wear this dress."

Stubborn as she is, Krem shakes her head. Hawke sighs. "Look," he continues, "Papa and I will also wear something fancy. Everyone will!"

"But you don't have to wear a dress," Krem deadpans. 

"Well, yes, we wear suits, but they are j-"   
"I don't want a dress, I want to wear a suit. With trousers."

Helplessly, Hawke tugs at his beard. "Girls usually wear a dress or at least a skirt..." He already knows that Krem won't back down.

He calls Aveline.

Kind as she is, Aveline has let Krem pick up a nice looking suit. It goes well with the colour theme and makes Krem really happy. 

"Look, Papa, Daddy!," she runs into the kitchen and proudly presents herself.

The suit is light blue, with a white shirt beneath, and a silver cravat. Fenris even went shoe-shopping with her, only to come back with a really neat looking pair of coffee-coloured dress shoes. 

Hawke picks her up, messing up his red shirt in the process, and boops her nose with a content smile. Krem cheekily boops back. 

Hawke lets her down again when he hears Fenris calling for him: "Garrett, you still have to put on your cravat!"

Krem knows that Papa always does that for Dad because he's not good at it.  
"Coming," Hawke calls back and heads downstairs.

 

 

Fenris can't help but keep wondering why Krem so intently refuses to wear a dress. 

He has tried everything, from letting her try on dresses to let her spend some girls time with Aveline, Isabella and even Merrill. Nothing helps.

"Don't worry too much," Aveline has told him. 

"Maybe she's just taking after her aunt Aveline," Isabella has offered with a wink. 

"She is still a really cute girl," Merrill has amended.

While all of these advices are true, Fenris can't help but wonder if there's anything wrong.

Could it be that she tries to act like a boy because she has two fathers? Or is she just not interested in girly stuff?

It's usually Hawke who calms him down when doubt and sorrow start to flourish.  
"It's okay, the twins have also had this phase. It's normal."

Now, Krem is 12 and is still in this 'phase'. And Fenris can't help but worry. That's why he decides to talk to her about this.

It's Monday evening. They've had Krem's favourite food for dinner.

"I'd like you to stay for a bit. I've got something to talk about," he says just as his daughter is about to leave the dining room. 

Hawke gives him a questioning look, yet understands as soon as he meets Fenris' gaze and hurries upstairs. He knows that Fenris will talk to him afterwards.

Krem seems nervous, she must think she has done sonething wrong and is about to be scolded.

Fenris tells himself to calm down and begins: "I noticed that you don't really behave like other girls around your age. I am wondering why."

With a stubborn pout, Krem shrugs.

"Just because you have two fathers, you don't have to act like a boy. You know, it's okay to wear a dress or a skirt once in a while," he tells her.

"I know, dad, but those are for girls!" Krem doesn't even bat an eyelash, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

That's when he finally understands.

 

 

Ever since that fateful talk, a lit has changed. Well, not really, Krem is still the same, but people view him differently now.

It was a bit strange in the beginning, both Hawke and Fenris have to admit. There are always so many stereotypes that come with a label.

Today, however, basically everyone can tell that Krem has always been a boy.

"Don't think too much of it," Varric advised. "These things just happen in life."

Hawke is very fortunate to have tolerant and supportive friends.

 

 

As it turns out, not all of Hawke's friends are completely supportive.

While Aveline seems somewhat unable to grasp the concept of transsexuality, she tries her best to accept it as a choice Krem has made. She can deal with that.

(Hawke has tried to explain it's not a choice, but at least it's something).

It's a different deal with Sebastian.   
"You should send Krem to the Chantry."

Hawke is so baffled that he chokes on his beer. "What?"

Fenris immediately senses the meaning behind Sebastian's words and goes on defense mode. "I don't see why Krem should," he states with clear voice.

"Krem needs to find herself," Sebastian answers.

"What do you mean? What is there to find for Krem?" Hawke completely misses his friend's point.

"Well," Sebastian responds. "She is a lost soul. The Maker helps those who need to figure out who they are. Maybe if she-"

"There's nothing wrong with him."  
Fenris is positively angry by now. 

"Now, Fenris, I'm just trying to help," Sebastian tries to explain, but Fenris won't have it.

He leaves.

Hawke has finally caught on. He offers Sebastian a sad smile. "Fenris is right," he says and follows his husband.

 

 

There is this girl Krem has a crush on. She is called Helaine and as self-confident as she is pretty.

Hawke thinks it's cute, Fenris is a bit worried. What if she doesn't accept Krem?

"Calm down, Fenris," Hawke tells him. "She will handle it just fine."

After a few times of hanging out, a nervous kiss and a hurriedly spoken confession, it turns out she doesn't.

Krem is devastated.

Hawke unsuccessfully tries to initiate a 'men weekend', Fenris brings him hot chocolate.

Krem finally gets over it when he joins the local football team.

 

 

One evening, Krem returns from training with a bloody nose.

Hawke is directly all over him, asking if he is alright and who would do such a thing.

"It's fine," Krem says. "The captain of the Wrestling team helped me out. I'm now with them."

Hawke is about to protest, but Fenris silences him with a glare. "You can talk to us if something happens," he says and Krem gives him a grin.

 

 

Krem is 16 when he brings a girl home for the first time. 

Her name is Maryden. She's all soft and sunshine with braided hair and kind hazel eyes. Additionally, she's really into music and apparently Krem's biggest fan.

"She has come to each of my contests," Krem tells with a lovestruck expression and blushes a bit, Maryden smiling warmly in response. 

Fenris looks a bit suspicious and Hawke is positively hyped. "It's really nice to meet you!" Hawke beams, Fenris silently nods in agreement.

When Maryden is involved in a rather intense discussion about music with Hawke, Fenris pulls his son aside and calmly asks "Have you told her?"

Krem gets fidgety, his face contorting into a stubborn grimace. "I will," he finally says.

"Okay."

 

 

Krem is graduating and about to move out in order to attend college. 

"How fast the years passed by," Hawke claims as he puts the last bag into the car. Krem snorts. "Are you gonna hold a sappy speech now?" He cheekily asks, making Fenris chuckle.

Maryden is there as well, entering the car alongside her boyfriend.

Surprisingly enough, she went through with the relationship. While she didn't like how Krem was not completely honest with her from the start, she still liked him enough to stay.

Today, they're happily in love and about to move into their very own flat. While the future might hold uncertainty and unknown challenges, their uoung minds are up for the challenge.

Hawke and Fenris, arm in arm, watch them driving off in silence.


End file.
